Beaten
by Robin Gurl
Summary: First and Only Gravitation fic. Based off the episode where Shuichi is beaten and raped. I know that Yuki sounds OOC. I'm sorry. Just read it for how it is ok?
1. Default Chapter

Beaten By Robin Gurl  
  
(alright, this is my first Gravvie story. ^^; I downloaded the episodes FINALLY and saw the series!! *bounces* SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!! ^_^V. Anyway this story takes place that night that Hiro found Shuichi beaten on the streets. I always wondered what happened that night. ^^ Don't hurt me with the reviews ok? *hides behind her boy friend Robin*)  
  
"Hiro..?" Hiro looked down at the beaten body in his arms, those innocent eyes were staring up at him frightened. He hugged the body close kissing the strawberry hair. Oh God, why did this happen to him? Of all people, Shuichi. "Hang in there Shu. Hiro has you." Carefully the guitarist walked over to his car.  
  
Shuichi groaned as his body was moved again. "Shh.." Hiro soothed caressing the wet locks of pink hair. "It's going to be ok. I promise." Hiro squeezed Shuichi's hand reassuringly then closed the door making his way to the driver's side of the car.  
  
The only thing his mind was on was how to get revenge on the ones who did this to his Shuichi. Another thought came to his mind, why didn't Shu just go to his lover, Yuki? Did Yuki do this to Shuichi? Hiro's eyes flared with anger. If Yuki was the cause of Shu-chan's pain that man wasn't going to live to see another day and if Yuki did live then Yuki'd never touch Shuichi again. That was a promise.  
  
*~*  
  
Once in his home Hiro started going through his mind what he'd learned in gym about treating an injured person. :: Compress to bring down fever, blankets to warm him up..:: Gently he laid his friend's beaten body on his bed covering Shuichi up. Immediately Shuichi's eyes opened and he grabbed onto Hiro's arms, "YUKI!!!!" Tears streamed down Shuichi's beaten cheeks as the younger boy cried. "YUKI!!! Oh Hiro, don't let them hurt Yuki."  
  
Hiro sat down on the bed pulling Shuichi into his arms holding him tight. Shuichi kept crying, "I obeyed them because I didn't want them to hurt Yuki!!! What if they do it anyway?"  
  
"Shu-kun, I promise, he won't get hurt. I really do, I promise it. Now lay down, you're hurt badly. I need to bring down your fever and warm you up." So, Hiro thought, Yuki wasn't the cause of Shuichi's pain, or was he? Shuichi refused to quit the band so Yuki wouldn't get hurt. Then ASK beat the crap of Shu. That Yuki,.. ::And I bet he doesn't give a damn either. I bet he doesn't even care that Shuichi risked his life for him.::  
  
Shuichi obeyed and let Hiro put him back to bed. He closed his eyes again shivering with chills that ran up his body. "Yuki." He whispered over and over again. "I love you."  
  
*~*  
  
While filling the bowl Hiro's eyes turned cold. Tonight after he got Shuichi warm and asleep he was going over to talk to ASK and Yuki. No, wait no ASK. If Yuki had feelings for Shuichi then Hiro shouldn't have to worry about ASK. That would be Yuki's job. ::I just hope that jerk has a heart.::  
  
*~*  
  
Three hours later Shuichi was changed into a clean shirt and a compress was lying on his forehead. Sleeping as comfortablly as he could Shuichi was curled in many blankets still shivering slightly as he snored innocently.  
  
Hiro felt tears form in his eyes. ::Oh Shu-kun. Hang in there. We'll get through this and ASK won't ever touch you again." He bent over and kissed Shuichi on the forehead then stood and left. "I swear they will never touch you again." End.  
  
(Ok, does everyone want me to go further? I can if you want me to. Just say so in the review. ^^; If it was bad then don't KILL ME!! PLEASE BE NICE!!!!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Beaten  
  
By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
(I have been asked to continue so I am. ^_^ Yes I do realize that Shuichi wasn't just beaten that he was also raped. *shrugs* I guess I just wasn't thinking. LOL. I also should have known anyway. DUH. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. Anywho, it's gonna stay beaten. ^.^)  
  
Hiro's POV  
  
Damn, was ASK gonna get it. Right now I'm in the studio where the lady at the front told me where ASK was. As I walk down the hall I hear the rain out side, is the world crying as well?  
  
"Their done for." That was Tachi. What in the world? Done for, who? Then realization hit me, they were talking about us, Bad Luck. I stood there for a moment silent trying to decide what to do.  
  
I could go in there and beat the crap outta all of them or I could go see Yuki and see what that jerk is going to do. My heart wins the battle and I turn walking out deciding the Yuki should be the one to beat them up.  
  
*~*  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
So, this is what being lonely is like? You don't really know until you are left alone. I miss him. I pushed him away just because of a rumor. How stupid of me.  
  
Great job Yuki Eri, your world is already broken, now lets break someone else's world as well. He didn't even do anything wrong, except love me.  
  
I sigh and suck on my cigarette. Do I really love him? Alright so yes I do love him, you can not come in contact with that baka and not love him.  
  
Then why did I push him away? Yes, he was annoying. Yes, he was a brat. But he was nice and supportive of my work. He never said any thing bad about any of my novels. He even read some of the rough drafts without me even asking only correcting some grammar mistakes.  
  
I told him my past and he still didn't care. It's like nothing but the future matters. Maybe I should call and oh, never mind. I stand and go into my work room.  
  
After turning my computer on I see the stool. That's where that beautiful boy use to sit when he wasn't trying to win my lap.  
  
Alright, my mind screams, you won Shuichi. You won!!! I miss you alright?! I have to get out of here. Grabbing my keys I decide to go get a drink, yes a drink will help.  
  
*~*  
  
Hiro's POV  
  
I drive faster than I normally would and hope that Yuki has the feelings he should. I guess I'm still kind of jealous, jealous of Yuki. Yuki has some how gotten Shuichi as his. No matter how many times Yuki hurts Shu or tells him off Shuichi is always back begging for more. I never could get that kind of relationship out of Shuichi. I've tried many times but I've always been the big brother instead of the lover.  
  
I guess I just gave up.  
  
I sigh, if I hadn't given up and made Shuichi come to love me then maybe, just maybe none of this would have happened. Or would it have?  
  
I see a car in front of me that I recognize, it's Yuki's. "Score." I mutter to myself pulling up behind him. As soon as he's parked he climbs out and turns to me scowling as usual. Does this guy ever smile?  
  
*~*  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
"Stupid Japanese. Always follow so close." I mutter scowling as I pull in my garage. Then I notice that the motorcycle didn't go a different direction. It was right behind me.  
  
I climb out ready for a fight or something of the sort only to be met by Hiro. Before I could say anything he talked.  
  
"I told you before. If he ever had any reason to cry other than from his naïve stupidity I'd never forgive you."  
  
Just because we broke up he's saying that? Hiro couldn't have waited but maybe 15 more minutes for me to call and make up with Shuichi?  
  
"Shuichi protected you when he was attacked by Aizawa from ASK." Then he sighed, "I suppose you think this has nothing to do with you since you two broke up."  
  
I was in shock. Someone had beat up Shuichi? Aizawa? Why? A feeling was beginning to burn inside of me. It was ANGER. Who had beat up MY Shuichi?  
  
"Then..then why didn't you do it sooner...before Shuichi got serious? Before something like this could happen?" Hiro grabbed me and tried to throw me. I did something that surprised even me.  
  
I grabbed his arm and yanked it off me. "So, you're saying I was to late?" My eyes narrowed and my gaze turned homicidal, "ASK's Aizawa? Where is he?"  
  
Hiro pulled away from me looking scared. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed again. I could feel my body shaking, more than it ever had before. Someone had actually laid a hand on Shuichi? The innocent beautiful male?  
  
"..He..He's at the..the..st..studio." Hiro studdered out.  
  
I took a deep breath then put a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Go take care of Shuichi. I'll take care of this Aizawa."  
  
His expression turned kind and gave me a quick nod then climbed on his motorcycle and drove off.  
  
"Alright Aizawa. Think you can hurt who ever you please for what ever you want?" I ask aloud walking to my front door. "We'll see about that."  
  
Inside I go immediately to the phone and dial the studio's number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak to Aizawa. Busy? Really? Tell him to come to Yuki Eri's house immediately if he values his life." After hanging up I look around the house and decide that if I'm to have company I need to clean up a bit.  
  
Woah, wait. I'm cracking jokes? What has that brat done to me? Oh well, no harm done. I just hope Shuichi is going to be ok.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(Hahaha!! I hope I didn't screw with Yuki to much. *shrugs* It's just comforting to see Yuki actually caring for Shu, ya know? ^_^ Review please.) 


End file.
